User blog:Matt2cars/Matt2cars FAN FICTION
I'm going to be posting Odd Squad Ideas I have here, so stay tuned. You can share too, but refrain from using foul language and making inappropiate posts. SEASON 2 IDEAS: Well, they're filming season 2 right now, but who knows what they're filming, and a fellow can dream, can't he? :) *Obfusco's siblings could feature more prominantly, like Obfuscolino or Obfuscolina. Obfusco's great, but we've rarely seen his siblings. And it would be cool to see one of them sort of take his place for the next season. *We could have an episode where we see all the doors in detail and how they work. Woudn't be cool if had an episode like "Hold the Door" where the agents are chasing a villain through the doors? We could go inside all the doors and see how they work. I mean we've already been through the Potato door, and battled princesses in the Princess room, but there are sooooo many doors we haven't seen inside and how they work. We'll probably find out how the ballroom works in "O vs. the Ballcano", and we may see the plush animals room in "Assistant's Creed" since the villain turns teddy bears into evil robots. (I'm also hoping that Norman, Oscar's teddy bear since he was five, will appear in Assistant's Creed.) But what if we had an ultimate door episode, sort of the final showdown between them and a mysterious villain, like "O is Not For Over" (my possible outcomes of that will be posted soon), where we see why and how the doors keep changing (The donut room changed from itself to the cookie room to the potato room throughout the course of several episodes, and even Otto referenced that they keep changing!), how exactly the storage room works ("It's Complicated." - Octavia), and where we get to go inside the Sherlock room (next to the potato/cookie/donut door). More of headquarters has been revealed in "Robert Plant", and it would be cool to explore all of that. Anyway, a door chase with a mysterious villain would be awesome, which brings me to the third item: *MORE MYSTERIES The ongoing mystery of Odd Todd, Olive's Old Partner, who's been watching them all along leaving his mysterious number 43 everywhere was great. It linked the episodes together in one long story arc and really paid off when they finally revealed it. There are other mysteries too, like "If Sheila Could See Me Now!", and Shmumbers, the brand on nearly everything. I mean we know that Shmumbers is the last name of Ms. O's old friend Yucks, but how did Yucks's little fruit stand grow to be a humongus super company that puts out juice boxes, granola bars, gum, comics, and sponsors stadiums and arcades? Is Shmumber now the name of the town? I also think that we haven't heard the whole story of Olive and Odd Todd, and that there's more to come (Speaking of more to come, ideas on that will be released later, as i've said before), but only the creators, writers, directors, crew, and cast (That's you ODDtODD! :) ) know for sure. But anyway, we need more mysteries that tie things together, make more mysteries, and keep us on the edge of our seats, and I hope the next season will have plenty of those to come. EPISODE IDEAS: 1. O is For Odd / The Large Larch: The pilot of the series. Odelia and Otis become partners and solve a complicated case featuring a villain called Party Pete. (real pilot)(charts) Odelia and Otis get called to solve a case where all the trees in town are doubling in size due to Larch Larry. (doubling) 2. Subsitute O / Dino Ball: Ms. O becomes sick so Dr. O takes her place. / On the last day of the month, Odelia and Otis take place in the soccer with dinosaurs tournament. (tally marks) 3. Not So Great Dance Odelia and Otis are called in to investigate another odd crime at shapely manor with Olive, Otto and Obfusco as their guide. (shapes) 4. A Space Odd-ity When satelite cameras film a strange explosion on the moon, Ms. O's squad is picked to investigate it. Olive, Otto, Odelia, Otis, Oren, and Ms. O must launch into space with Oscar, Olaf, Dr. O and Obfusco as their ground crew and work together to figure out what's happening at the Giraffes's summer suite. (measurement, patterns) 24. There Might Be Dragons II Odd Squad runs out of water, and Odelia, Otis, and Dr. O must journey through a dragon's cave and the dangerous forest to get some. (gallons, cups, quarts, pints; mapping and plotting) 25. Hold The Door II Odd Squad's newest villain is going to try to terminate Odd Squad forever! Odelia and Otis must stop him in a wild chase through headquarters. (mapping, estimating, ?) Thanks for reading guys, and as I've said, more to come. :) Note: these ideas are not actually official Season 2 plots except for the first one. Category:Blog posts